Rain,an umbrella and the perfect kiss
by MyGhela
Summary: THIS IS MY ENTRY FOR LUVHOA'A PATROME CHALLENGE


** Hello people so this is my entry for luvhoa's Patrome challenge. I know I dont usually write about Patrome but I have been really interested in them for a couple of days now.**

* * *

><p><em>All is fair in the game of love,<em>

_Everybody hopes to be loved,_

_You chase after that one in your heart,_

_And the one you like chases another._

_You look back,_

_To see emptiness_

_Nobody's chasing after you_

_And that's when you realize_

_The unfairness of love._

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

I liked Jerome since we were kids. I, Jerome and Alfie were friends but something happened that change that, besides me hanging around Joy more, _she_ came along. Mara was a nice, smart, and pretty and kind but I still didn't understand what he sees in her.

I was in the dining room with the others having breakfast when Jerome walked in with Mara on his arm.

"Getting a little bit cozy with each other aren't we" said Alfie. I just rolled my eyes but inside I was scared what does this mean?

"Shut up" said Jerome "We have something to tell you"

"What is it" Nina said

"Me and Jerome are finally official" Mara said hugging Jerome.

My heart sank.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks after Jerome and Mara made it official that they were dating and I was affected more than I thought. I was walking back home alone because I felt something back at my locker so I made Nina and the others go without me when It started to rain.<p>

Through the rain I looked at the embracing couple under the purple umbrella. It was Jerome and Mara. My hands reached up to wipe away the wetness on my cheeks unsure if it was rain or tears. My mind screamed for me to move but my feet stayed glued on the pavement..

If only I didn't love Jerome this much. If only I haven't been captured by his icy stare. If only he didn't look so innocent yet so mature. Maybe if he wasn't I wouldn't have fall in love and my heart wouldn't feel broken into a million pieces by this sight. Maybe then I could walk by smiling and wish him all my good wishes.

I ran back to the house, when I got up to mine and Joy's room I slid down, pulling my knees to my cheeks. Hiding my face under my wet hair. Why? Why is God so unfair? For the last three years all that was in my mind was Jerome Clarke. But all he thought about was Mara. I've opened my heart to let him in, to find that he only has his heart open to another. Is it destined to be? Am I destined to be only his friend and nothing more? My tears fell harder. I can't blame him for not liking me. I've really been a nuisance to him ever since the first time I've met him. The rain soaked my clothes. Now, at least I was incapable of feeling any physical pain. But the pain in my heart was still torturing me

I hear a knock on the door. I whipped my tears using my sleeve. I opened up the door ready to yell at whoever it was because I just wanted to be alone but I couldn't. I looked down at his feet and it was someone tall with a slim built. His complexion was so pale like that of a boy who's never seen the sun. Then I saw his eyes. His soul-searching deep eyes, I drew in a deep breath. Relaxing a bit, it was _him_.

"Hey Trixie have you seen Mara, I can't find her anywhere." He said

"Sorry, I haven't" I said looking down

"Are you crying?" He ask.

"What? No. Im not crying" I said whipping my cheeks with my sleeve.

"Here wipe yourself with this." He said taking his handkerchief from his pocket.

I didn't move.

"Well, are you going to take it?" He said curtly.

My hand immediately shot down. I reached out again and took the blue handkerchief from him, examining it thoroughly. Making sure everything was okay, I relaxed and wiped my face with it. I looked up, about to say thank you. Only to see him walking away when Mara showed up.

"Hey Mara, I was looking for you everywhere. Where were you?" He ask Mara

"Sorry, I was doing a Reduce Reuse Recycle project for our school." She said "Im sorry I made you worry"

"No, Its fine lets go" He said holding her hand and walking away.

"Jerome, your handkerchief" I said but it was too late they were walking away.

I should have stayed away. I shouldn't have gone to this school and meet him and fall in love with him, but the love for him blinded me. I walked back inside my room and stared out the window, watching the rain, I realize that love was painful maybe even more than the happiness it could bring. But there is one night there that I will never forget.

**~FLASH BACK~**

The night of the prom while Nina and Fabian was on stage dancing and everyone else was with their date, I was alone, Joy went outside to talk to her father. I was standing by the food table when he came and asks me to dance.

"Poor Trixie alone night of the prom? No date for the prom" he said smugly.

"And like you have one slimeball" I said trying to hide for the fact that I so badly wanted him to ask me to dance.

"Well yeah. I guise we all can't get what we all want" he said watching Mick spin Mara around the dance floor

"Tell me about it" I said

"Care to dance" he said no emotion on his face

"What?" I said surprised but also a little bit of excited and joy.

"C'mon just one dance" he said giving me his hand "You have nothing to lose"

"Fine but if you step on my feet Im going to kill you" I said taking his hand.

We dance the night away. We laughed the whole night having fun. It was the best night every.

**_~END OF FLASH BACK~_**

I raised my head and smiled bitterly at the sky. It seems that my wish has come true Jerome has finally gotten his happiness. My thoughts went back to earlier that day.

**~FLASH BACK~**

I pulled on my bag walking out of school slowly. Looking around for any signs of Jerome. The sky grumbled, signaling the start of a thunderstorm. It began to rain heavily. I pulled out the purple umbrella blessing Trudy for listening to the weather report yesterday.

It was then I saw him standing in the rain. Staring into the sky. Rain dripping down his hair, tracing his beautiful figures. I ran to where he was standing quickly.

"What are you doing, you Idiot!" I shouted. "You'll catch a cold if you stand in the rain."

"Me and Mara had a fight" He said

Surprised I stuttered, "Why?"

"It was my fault, I was stupid for starting it" He said

"You really are stupid aren't you" I said looking at him

"Huh?" He said looking at me confused

"You love her, right?" I said

"Yes" He said firmly my heart sank even more but I tried to hide it.

"Really love her" I said

"More than anything"

"If you really love her than you should apologize"

He suddenly grasped my hand tightly, "Thank you." Jerome smiled. And started to run away.

"Wait!" I ran after him. "Take this." I pushed my umbrella into his hands. And ran away in the rain. My heart dropping down into somewhere even lower than hell, as I watched his fading back. I had a feeling that Jerome would never need me to talk to him every day and stay with him and plan schemes.

I stopped around a corner. Looking back into the rain, at where Jerome had gone. Through the thin sheets of water. I saw my purple umbrella, underneath it was a pair of embracing couple. I could just see Jerome's dirty blonde hair peeking out.

I stood in the rain. Suddenly at that moment all I wanted was to be held by someone. To be able to cry in their embrace. To be able to enjoy the feeling of being loved.

**~END OF FLASH BACK~**

I opened the window and the bitter wind whipped my face. Like a cold blanket wrapping around my numb body. Without a peak of light the sky was. How shall I act around Jerome tomorrow? Should I smile and congratulate him like I should? Do I really care what happens tomorrow? I can't be sure of anything now. For so long my world have revolved around a pair of icy cold eyes. I am like a bird that has been kept in a cage for all its life. Now finally getting my freedom back, I find that freedom is really empty, that learning to fly by myself is really tiring. My tired body gave up sleeping at last.

"Patricia, are you here?" Joy asks as she entered the room.

I open my eyes, "Yeah Im here"

"Where have you been, me and the others were looking for you." She said walking closer to me "It dinner time"

"Im not hungry" I said sitting up

"Why are you all right?" Joy said seeing if I was sick "Patricia you're burning, this must be because you walked home in the rain. Didn't you have an umbrella? "

"Yes, I gave it to him" I said. Joy knew who I was talking about.

"Oh Patricia" Joy said hugging me. "I'll go get Trudy" she said headed out for the door

I walked outside my room and headed for the kitchen for a glass of water. When I saw Jerome and Mara arguing. I quickly hide behind a wall and listened to what they were talking about.

"I had it Jerome" Mara yells

"But… I thought you loved me" Jerome said lowering his voice

"I do. I do. I love you Jerome but as a friend." Mara said

"Is there some else" Jerome said his voice breaking

"What? No! There is no one else. I just think we need time too cool off, you know" She said

"Why? What's the problem? What did I do?"

"Nothing. You have done nothing wrong"

"Then why are you breaking up with me" Jerome said gripping Mara's shoulder

"Jerome let go of me. It hurts. You're hurting me"

"Well you broke my heart"

"Im… Im sorry" Mara said. Jerome let go of Mara and she ran away.

"There you are" A voice said that made me flinch it was Joy

Jerome walked up to us his eyes looked empty. No emotion what so ever.

"Have you been standing there the whole time" He ask me

I nodded

"You heard everything then"

Again I nodded,"Jerome, Im sorry"

"Don't be its not your fault" He said walking away

"What was that all about" Joy said as his figure vanished.

"Nothing, forget about it" I said

"Okay, why are you even down here, you have a fiver. You should stay up stairs and gets some rest. "She said "I told Trudy and she is getting some medicine from the medicine cabinet"

I walked back up stairs with Joy and laid on my bed when Trudy came in a tray of food and medicine

"Here now deary, I thought I told you that there was going to be a storm and you still didn't bring and umbrella?" she said placing the tray down on the table next to my bed

"I forgot" I lied

"Well you rest" Trudy said "C'mon Joy dinner's ready"

"In a moment" Joy said "Get well soon" she said to me

"Thanks" I said

I didn't touch my food or the medicine; there is no medicine in his world that can make me feel better.

**Jerome's POV**

I was in the table trying to avoid Mara and she was doing the same thing. I still didn't know why she broken up with me. I was looking around the table when I noticed that Patricia was not in her usual seat, so I asked Joy

"Hey, Joy where is Patricia" I ask

"Upstairs in our room, she has a fiver" She said

"I wonder why" I said

"Maybe because she walked home alone in the rain with no umbrella" She said looking at me with a death glare

"Oh" I said realizing that Patricia gave me her umbrella earlier this day. I stood up and headed for Patricia's room

"Where are you going" Mara said

"Why do you care, you broke up with me. Remember?" I said my back turned

I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Hey Patricia open up its me" I said. No answer. I knocked again still no answer. I finally opened the door and saw her sleeping on her bed. She never looked more beautiful. I never knew that a sick person can look this perfect.

"Who's there" she said getting up her eyes close

"It's me" I said walking closer

"Oh Jerome, what do you want"

"I heard you were sick and I wanted to see how you are feeling"

"Im fine, thanks"

"And Im feeling a little bit guilty because I took your umbrella" I said sitting down by her side

"What Jerome Clarke actually feeling guilty. That's a first" she joked

I smiled. To be honest this wasn't the first I felt guilty but when I was with Patricia I forgot everything that happened in my past. All I could thing about was her.

"So about earlier about you and Mara" She said breaking the silence

"Forget it, I only liked Mara, I thought I loved her but when she broke up with me it didn't hurt as much as I thought"

"I see"

"I love you Trixie" I said

**Patricia's POV**

"Wha…what?" I said surprised of what he said

"I love you" he said and kissed me

"I love you too" I said after breaking the kiss "And now you're probably going to get sick too"

"It's worth it" He said kissing my forehead, then my nose, then my cheeks and finally kissed me again on my lips

"Perfect" I said

"I know" he said smugly

"Shut up" I said hugging him

"I love you" He said again

"I love you too" I said

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHH well that's the end of that <strong>

**Hope you like it~!**

**R&R~!**

** ~Ghela'**


End file.
